1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid dispensers, and, particularly, to liquid dispensers having a spout or spigot type of liquid dispensing device, and, more particularly, relates to an improved liquid capture apparatus that is positioned in proximity to the liquid dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid dispensing devices are well known in the art, and, in particular, devices that standalone. These devices are used at meetings, conferences, picnics, sporting events, weddings, or other gatherings where a significant number of people are present. These devices normally are used for dispensing hot and cold fluids like coffee, hot water, cold water, orange juice, etc. These devices typically are positioned on a table being a support surface near the front edge of the table so the liquid controlling device such as a spigot is easily accessible. A cup or glass is normally positioned under the spigot to receive the fluid. The table may also serve as a support for the cup or glass as the liquid is being dispensed or the cup or glass may be hand-held thereunder. The dispensing device may also be placed on a stand on the table to raise the spigot to a higher position. For many reasons, the liquid may further end up on the table or floor by accident or by poor design of the liquid controlling device not closing properly.
One problem with the liquid controlling device on the liquid dispensing device is that they tend to drip. This results from the spigot, for example, not seating properly. Also, liquid may still remain in the spigot after a control device is closed.
The dripping and/or spilling is undesirable as it creates a mess and/or a potentially dangerous situation. Stains on a tablecloth look unsightly and liquid on the floor can lead to a person slipping and falling.
One prior solution is the use of a drip pan or container on the table under the spigot. This requires that the liquid dispensing device be positioned well away from the edge of the table. Users thus must lean over to open the spigot that may lead to more spilling.
One possible solution to this problem is presented in prior art patents U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,778; U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,781; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,011 which are incorporated by reference. As seen therein, a liquid capture device is removably connected to the spigot and hangs over the table edge. A liquid reservoir at the bottom of the liquid capture device holds the dripping liquid or spilled liquid until being emptied. One problem with these devices is that the device is not securely held by the spigot and can swing back and forth thus allowing the liquid to splash therefrom when bumped. Removing the device from the spigot may also result in spills since parts of the spigot may interfere in the removal.
Accordingly, there is an established need for an improved liquid capture device that prevents spills and is easily emptied.